Lots in life
by SBP21
Summary: Harry learns his place in life.


**A/N: Read the words below, then tell me your interpretation.**

Narration: Harry was in Olivander's wand shop.  
Speech: "I remember every wand I ever sold..."  
Thoughts: 'I doubt that'  
Spells: -Stupefy-

Harry was storming down Private drive; dragging his trunk behind him with right hand, while he held Hedwig and her cage in his left. The reason he was doing said storming was due to the fact he had just blew up his aunt.

No he's not a terrorist. He's just special. Not that kind of special, but the kind that get you sent to a special school. Wait, that still can be misunderstood. See our Harry is a wizard, but not just any wizard. He's a magical wizard. Yes there is a difference between a wizard and a magical wizard.

Gandalf the Grey was a wizard with all his 'Bitch, I dare you to step cross this line. I dare you.' Harry was a magical wizard. All like 'Swish and flick motherfucker.'

Now Harry was a pretty nice guy. He doesn't even care if you call him a 'Snake talking bastard' , because he's cool people. Harry some cool people. But right now he was blistering mad. I mean he was leaving footprints in the road.

So he walked about 20 minutes in one direction. He was now sitting on his trunk Hedwig perched on his shoulder. He was thinking , not about what to do to live but, about why his life was soggy poop biscuit. Then it started to rain. If this was a movie he would break down in tears, wishing for a better life.

This wasn't a movie. Harry stood up and began to yell into the heavens.

"WHAT DID I DO? WHY DO YOU HATE ME YOU COSMIC ASSHOLES?" Harry heard lightning strike in the distance "YOU WANT TO HIT ME WITH LIGHTNING. YOU WANT SOME HP? COME GET SOME HP BITCH." As he stared up he was promptly struck by lightning. Harry would later in life say 'Felt like you entire body being lit on fire and put out in less than a second'. Which probably explain why he blacked out.

**Break**

Harry could hear voices. He just didn't feel like opening his eyes. Because then they would try and talk to him. He waited till who ever was in the room left before opening his eyes. He was in a white room. It reminded him of the Hogwarts Infirmary. Instead of potions, it had the faint smell of anesthetic.

This was not the first time he had been to a Muggle hospital. Dudley had frequent tummy aches, and the Dursleys were not inclined to leave him in their home unattended. He looked out the window to find it was sunny out. Then he was attacked by the sudden urge to use the bathroom. After getting out of bed and taking care of business, he looked in the mirror.

His hair, which had previously been jet black, was now white as if colored by the lightning that struck him. It had even lost it's messiness now laying flat and lifeless. His eyes, which had also been largely affected, had darkened until they were pools of black with the odd fleck of green. He went back into the main room to sleep on his superior, when compared to the used by at the Dursley residence, bed. He dreams consisted of Quiditch and Treacle Tart.

**Break**

Harry opened his eyes only to find a pair of blue ones staring him in the face. He then found the rest of the person's face. It was a male with blond hair. He was inches from Harry's face. Harry brought a hand up and flicked his nose.

"Why the hell are you so close to me?" The male blushed at the question and stood back. He seemed to be around Ginny's age maybe younger.

"I was just here with my sister and came in the wrong room. She's outside." The boy blushed harder as he spoke. As it looked as if he was going to speak more, he was interrupted by the opening of the room door.

It was a girl, about a year older than Harry. She had the same characteristics as the boy; blond hair, blue eyes, etc. She looked at Harry and seemed to start suddenly lunged across the room, kinda like mountain lion, bringing Harry into a hug.

"OhmygodyourHarryPotterI'msopleasedtomeetyou." The only thing Harry understood was his name. Other then that she might as well have been speaking . She suddenly jumped away from him, apologizing over dozen times.

"Don't worry. 's okay, as long as you warn me next time." Harry gave her a crooked smile. She only blushed more and hid her face in her hands. "Would either of you know where I am?" The boy and girl shared a look before they answered simultaneously.

"You are in room 213 of on the second floor of St. Peterson's Hospital. Harry was going to ignore how creepy that was. He did recognize the name he just didn't know from where. Harry got out of bed only yo find himself in the clothes he had on when he was struck by lightning. He didn't see his trunk or Hedwig around so he assumed they were being kept someone.

Harry was about to walk out of the door when he turned around to ask the siblings a question.

"What are your names?" The siblings once again looked at each other before looking back at Harry. This was where things got weird. It was like he blinked without closing his eyes. When he could see again the siblings had changed.

The bot had grown taller, about a head or two taller than Harry. His hair had darkened to a brown that resembled black. His eyes matched his hair also becoming dark brown. He was wearing Hogwarts school robes along with a prefects badge for Slytherin House. He looked at Harry and spoke in a language Harry couldn't physically understand, but understood deep inside of him.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." The girl was now nothing as she had been before. Harry couldn't even readily identify how she looked. Her entire form was covered in a black Wizard's cloak. The one thing he did know was that the wand protruding from it's sleeve was a Yew wand of 13 in. with the core a phoenix feather given by Fawkes. It to spoke in the same haunting language.

"Do you not know my name boy?" It then gave a snake like chuckle that made Harry shiver. Harry did something he would never be able to explain. He turned his back on them. He walked out of the door only to find himself in a deserted Hospital corridor. he turned around to go back in only to find a stone wall.

He took in his surroundings now. He was now in a chamber of some sort. There was nothing there save for the boy who named himself Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was facing Harry with a somber expression. He approached Harry slowly. When he was within arms reach of him he stopped. He placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke words Harry would not understand for some time.

"In my defeat, I give you my all." He then broke into small pieces of light that were absorbed into Harry. Harry felt a lot better. It was like a pressure had been lifted off of him. He closed his eyes hoping to prolong such a great feeling. When he opened them he saw a strange seen.

He seemed to be floating over a family of three. A brown haired man who looked like remarkably like Harry, a red haired woman who found beautiful, and a small child with a tuft of black hair and an unmarked forehead. The peaceful setting was destroyed when the front door down the hall was broken open.

He watched as the women was told to leave the room and to protect the baby. He watched as the man tried to fight bravely but was ultimately struck down. He watched as the cloak figure he recognized form the hospital seemingly glided up the stairs after the woman.

He didn't even control his movements. He suddenly found himself in a nursery watching the mother give heartfelt words to the child. He watched as the door was forcibly opened by the figure. How the mother sacrificed herself to save her child. When the figure approached the child harry felt something. Rage.

How dare this creature attack this happy family? What did they do to deserve this? Were they not innocent? Harry willed himself into a physical state with pure hate and rage. His mere presence stopped the thing in it's tracks. It chuckled at Harry as tho expecting him to start telling jokes.

"You wish to protect this child. Then take his punishment on to yourself." The figure shot a green spell at Harry, which dropped him to his knees. He wouldn't give up. "Do you truly wish for the death? Is it that you just merely wish to kill me?" Harry struggled to his feet. He would win.

"I will kill you. You will pay for your transgressions against these innocents." The figure gave a snakelike laugh, as if it mocked his promise.

"If you truly wish to kill me, speak my name." Harry was at lost. Was he suppose to know this creature. From his knowledge this was the first time they had met.

"I don't know it." Harry gritted his teeth as he spoke as if he was ashamed to admit such a weakness. The figure did not laugh at his answer. If anything it seemed to chill the room with his fury.

"Speak it you foolish boy." Harry was getting even more angry at this thing. Was it trying to taunt him with knowledge he knew not.

"I don't know."

"Speak it."

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"SPEAK IT, or do you wish for the baby to die like it's worthless parents?"

"Voldemort, I will kill you." When Harry spoke those simple words he knew. He knew all he had forgot. This creature was the murderer of his parents. It, no, he was Tom Marvalo Riddle self proclaimed Lord Voldemort. The feeling Harry had got from the absorbing of Tom Riddle was nothing to this. It was like he had faced facts.

He was an orphan, he had no one, and it was his job to kill this monster.

Break

When Harry woke to find himself on the streets of Privet drive, the ashes of his Beloved Hedwig and his trunk around him, he did not flinch. He had his mission. Kill Voldemort and avenge his parents. Lightning crackled around his form as he accepted it. The rain fell on his body as he now knew his purpose for having lived that Halloween night.

He was Harry Potter, a Wizard, and the future vanquisher of Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: Comments, concerns, and anything else you can fit in a review. I'm also looking for an Hp beta, so give me suggestions. PM them or whatever.**


End file.
